


Look at Me (Looking at You)

by zenkai



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Also kind of College AU, Angst and Humor, Friendship/Love, Multi, Rich Kids Being Rich, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a whole lot of First World Problems, like they have mamapowers but it isn't exactly... a point for the story?, slightly MAMA AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkai/pseuds/zenkai
Summary: It isn't a fairytale where justice prevails and true love waits to have their happy ending. Whatever happens, life goes on and every choices have consequences.





	Look at Me (Looking at You)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of these are real events, and no intended offence directed towards EXO, SME, their family, and friends
> 
> ITS UNI FIC WITH THIN-ASS MAMAPOWERS FUCK YA this fic is entirely self indulging dont @ me
> 
> this was an old work reposted and remade from my dead aff acc

 

 

It's no-class Thursday. It was supposed to be Sehun's lazed out day where abundance of sweets and cold drinks are always within reach on his sparse coffee table while the rest of the world burn behind his closed up curtain.

But legally having Luhan as an older brother means first-handedly doomed to endure his unorthodox way of life that is stealthily becoming a daily occurence ever since Luhan moved back from England after finishing his degree two months prior.

'Do you think she's single?' Luhan asks nasally, nose clogged because of his morning allergy.

'Who's the psychic here, you or me?' Sehun almost nearly tripped on his own left foot before they reached their table a minute ago from the unwillingness to just sit with Luhan at some cafe terrace, wasting time on playing blind matchmaking.

Luhan's typical idea of a perfect youth is a hundred and eighty degrees opposite from Sehun's view of life. This time Luhan's found a pretty face he couldn't quite let go of which has ultimately become a problem when he barged in Sehun's room this morning demanding company.

'Tell me if you spot her,' he tells Sehun and then involuntarily sneezed again, this time reflexively into his black warmer sleeve, wetting spots on the fabric. 'Oh, fuck, ew. Stupid runny nose.'

'That's… attractive,' Sehun comments dryly, flicking the tissue bowl between their space for Luhan to take. 'I don't even know what she looks like, Lu. You saw her in your _dreams_.'

' _Visions_ ,' Luhan quickly corrects, offended at the word choice. 'She has pretty eyes, I guess? Cute lips, cute smile. The images sort of vague,' he fills in unhelpfully in his seat, nose a little red from too much rough contact with the tissues but eyes still wandering around with anticipation. 'I mean, I swear you'll know when you see her.'

With the way Luhan's fingers keep fidgeting, there are two possibilities between the extra caffeine from this morning or that Luhan is simply a normal young adult who is capable of being nervous. 

He hasn't even technically met her yet. Fucking weirdo.

'So, what, are we just gonna wait?' Sehun dreads questioningly.

'Yeah?' confirms Luhan, like the natural jackass he is. 'I mean, _it_ specifically points out this place to me, Sehun.'

'Right,' is said in the tone with palpable disinterest. 'Do you know when her shift is?'

'Nope,' Luhan pops the syllable and gets back to the second cup of his no-sugar hot latte.

Sehun takes a deep breath, his voice falls even and calm. 'Are you absolutely sure that she even works here?'

Luhan blinks, completely unregretful in roping Sehun into this. 'Not in the slightest—I know absolutely nothing, but she wore a really cute, bigass blue sweater while holding the plastic coffee cup with this place's name on it before everything went out. Blame my alarm clock.'

'That doesn’t mean she works here. That _hardly_ even means anything.' 

'My vision _always_ means something,' Luhan insists. 'But if not, then, yeah, whatever?'

A sudden rush to want to see Luhan choke and die really hits hard. Although, seeing that Sehun is a decent human being, he will physically try to refrain and stay himself seated.

'Who did you mindfuck to let you to graduate, fucking honestly?'

Luhan pulls his head back, partially offended at the accusation. 'First of all, I am academically smarter than half the population in this city and you know it. Second, physically sleeping with the right people still works, little brother. I'm old school.'

If Sehun could physically recoil from existence, he would have, considering the image his brain just conjured out. 'That is about too much of _gross_ for five fucking lifetimes, Lu.'

'You started it.' Luhan laughs that ugly, satisfied laugh—the one that makes his chin flat against the front of his neck and Sehun thinks he would never understand the eternal hype of Luhan's so-called beauty to everyone who thinks it.

 

* * *

 

In the end they don't meet that girl.

Instead, Luhan breaks a coffee cup and proceed to choke on his own coughs when the girl he's been waiting for months have shown up in a form of a man whose name tag spells out Kim Minseok.

 

* * *

 

_'You're joking.'_

'Pretty sure not.'

 _'What, so the girl he kept dreaming and obsessing about just happen to be a guy?'_ Jongin pries one night, dead tired after some important dance recital, but still has enough strength left to laugh so hard over his long distance friends problem across the screen of his crappy laptop that is horrifyingly still functioning despite its heavy war with age.

'No, not just a guy. Kim Minseok. Remember the captain of our high school's football team? The one whose jersey Chanyeol almost set on fire because the dumbo was mentally wishing to see the abs on him?'

 _'Xiumin-hyung?'_ Jongin gasps, almost sounding sick from too much laughter with zero energy. _'He came back from China?'_  

'Apparently.' Sehun yawns, also half dead from time-zone difference. 'Luhan's stupid justification was that Kim Minseok was wearing a blue sweater four times his size, looking like too adorable. He felt cheated, and I quote; "No person, especially a man, should ever be that pretty".'

Jongin snorts deliberately. _'How did he even handle it?'_

'Like everything else. He stops talking about it.'

He hears Jongin giggles into the phone. _'You need to sound less hateful. Give him a break. He's straight, isn't he?'_

'He goes around, though. That's hardly straight to me. And Jesus, buy a new laptop, Jongin. You look 144p, it's frustrating.'

 _'But we bought this one together—'_ Jongin puts on what might be a cute face along with that whining, but he can hardly tell with all the pixelated imagery flashing like ugly blocks forming a face that looks like Jongin's ugly twin from minecraft.

'Your ugly cam made my eyes hurt. I'm getting off facetime.' In a flash of a click, Jongin's coming curses are all but unheard. Sehun ditches the laptop and goes for his neglected phone by the bed.

 

**Kim Jongin:**

ASSHOLE

turn ur laptop back on

not enough of ur stupid noseEEE ╥_╥

**Oh Sehun:**

just fucking facetime me you dickwad

your phone has better cam

**Kim Jongin:**

still tho what if i injure my wrist holding my phone too long

whatchu gonna explain to the insurance dude

what if they wont reimburse my health crap

where wud i get the money to pay for my damaged limbs

are u gonna take care of broken sick me

are u

 

It's tempting to entertain the idea of ignoring Jongin throughout the night, just so Sehun can wake up to Jongin cluttering his inbox caps locking him out with wimpy profanities.

 

**Kim Jongin:**

ok say smt

ignoring me is not nice

YOU ARE READiNG MY MESSAGES i KNOW YOU DO

ok but srsly say smt

butthole

oh sehun

sehunnie

aafsfsgsgdhdh

 

2 missed calls from Kim Jongin before a quick text lands on Sehun's notification;

 

**Kim Jongin:**

reject me one more time and ur ugly ass from middle school collection is going online in five 

 

Half an hour later they found common ground after a little one-sided dramatic fight. Now they're calling through facetime on their phones without putting up videos so both of them can lay on their beds while trading jabs and reciting love promises like some funky married couple that Jongin keep insisting them to be.

 _'Sleepy,'_ Jongin yawns lazily.

Sehun wants to protest, considering it's nearing dawn where he is, and after what feels like twelve hours phone conversation, he should have every right to start the argument on who's more tired.

'Sleep, then,' says Sehun, opting to back off. 'Leave me so I can get bored and die in my bed all alone.'

 _'No~wanna to talk to you,'_ Jongin adds, voice a little muffled from probably whatever soft surface that face can press flat against. _'Don't get bored and die. Who's gonna help Luhan become a decent human being when your parents are not around?'_

'Jongin, he's like a rabid dog even when my parents are in town. I would know, I live with him. My parents are just too blind to see it.'

Jongin chuckles. _'Forgot he's still living with you.'_

Sehun yawns again, lids heavy with sleep. 'Yeah. Still a horrible tenant who won't pay rent.' Sehun unconsciously casts a gaze towards the general direction of Luhan's room, in which he currently residing and sleeping (or not, but Sehun never really thrived to know that one's night activities, god forbid).

_'So, then get someone. Like, in your bed, with you. I mean, the noises would annoy even him.'_

Sehun nearly laughed, like a good friend Sehun has rarely ever been, he lays it out for Jongin point blank, 'You mean I should go fuck someone in my room just to annoy Luhan?'

 _'Yes, yes, that,'_ Jongin says with his dismissive tone. _'Whatever the term is. Get one.'_

'Sure,' Sehun concludes confidently.

 

* * *

 

In retrospect, it doesn't make any sense that he promised to find someone to fuck when he doesn't even have the desire to do any fucking.

Certainly not anytime soon. 

Or possibly ever.

All the assignments have probably killed off his libido for life.

The only moans he'll be hearing soon is his desperate wails of stress this whole weekend with how much work he has to do. _Fuck this degree_. He should've taken up that offer to audition for that pretentious agency back in middle school and saved himself the mental pain of physically attending university.

'Did you stay up the whole night again? Man, you need to lay off this skin torture,' Zitao bewilderedly scolds, massaging Sehun's temple on his own volition because beauty sleep and night regimen are just as important as healthy daily food (according to him via god-knows who).

They're in their usual shack, a cosy little space in Chanyeol's house. It's separated from the main building, originally for his sister's storage purposes. But when he was fifteen, Chanyeol pulled some strings on her (Sehun thinks it was blackmail) and now it's been his own space ever since.

'Date night?' Jongdae wiggles his slanted thick brows, grinning from ear to ear for whatever reason Sehun cannot understand.

'Kim Jongin,' Zitao provides on Sehun's behalf to the surrounding audience, like the information should've been obvious.

'Date night,' Jongdae still concludes, now picking the food sticky in his fingers that suspiciously looking like melted cheese but much much less appealing.

Sehun wants to protest _it wasn't_ , but his friends' assumption seem cooler than the reality where Sehun's sad date may had just been dusty stack of books from the library. So he lets them think what they want, preferring to give in to the blissful experience under the pressuring touch of Zitao's surprisingly delicate fingers. It's a set of skills Sehun could never guess where and when Tao exactly managed to acquire between all the ever-enforced masculine hobbies like Wushu and other martial arts known to men—and he _still_ has time to meet them, even when he's the only one not attending their University.

The door slides open with a creak by itself, and on the other side, there's Luhan.

'Take off your shoes, you uncultured swine,' Sehun hears Jongdae berate Luhan with fond exasperation (yes, _fond_ , because Jongdae and almost everyone else in their crowd has a soft spot for Luhan in ways that Sehun does not).

Luhan whacks the side of Sehun's temple, looking playful but meaning it. 'Don't look so sour to see me, you look ugly.'

Sehun scowls at that.

While it's true that Sehun couldn't have successfully befriended all of them without Luhan, it doesn't make it less annoying to keep seeing him in their home and out of it. As long as Sehun remembers they've always been this, like a pair of twins who's got to equally share everything from their parents' affection to the exact nominal amount of allowance.

Thank God for Luhan's big brain and his Mind Power to have landed Cambridge University and saved Sehun four years of misery.

Luhan tries to take off his shoes by stretching his leg in the air and have his other food tugging on it and one of the shoes ends up flying at the door and hits right at Chanyeol's chest, who has just innocently entered the door.

With all the grace of a newborn horse, Chanyeol unhappily walks towards the rest of the group. Funny that his limbs resembles long stalks in those outfit that is almost, almost always a pair of knee-length shorts with this oversized hoodie to top with him. Sure he has dispensable amount of money, but his fashion sense is always a little bit on the other side—slightly adorable if coupled with that childish face of his, but only if you're into that.

'Luhan-hyung,' Chanyeol's tone comes close to giving up, wiping nothing at his decontaminated chest. 'In the near future, please, somehow, just _learn_ to try to stop littering on places that don't resemble dumpling placement. Like my carpet, or my lawn— _no, don't give me that dumb look_ —I _saw_ you a couple of times putting off cigs and dumped them on the grass and my mother's flowerbeds! Jesus, just stop dumping stuff in my house in general, _including_ my chest.'

Chanyeol is unofficially one of the members and founder of team Go Green at their university, and while it's very cool and inspiring and all; they pick up bins to separate plastic bottles from the lids every now and then. Sometimes dickheads throw in stuff that is never meant to be there and it causes a huge screaming festive, because aside from being very unhygienic, it's also gross.

'Must've mistaken you for a walking rubbish bin, Chanchannie. My eyes are getting bad, see.' Luhan coos exaggeratedly.

Zitao clears his throat in his seat, decidedly voted for himself as the only functioning adult in the room, wanting all too soon to divert the whole thing around, having noticed Chanyeol's lingering shadow, 'Who's your friend, Yeol?'

That brings it to attention, everyone just now realising there is someone behind Chanyeol.

'Ah, Yixing-hyung?' the topic brightens Chanyeol's face, showcasing his left dimple—as if the offence never took place—and he motions this Yixing person to come forward by taking that slender hand in his own as he presents Yixing to the mass instead of just letting the guy hiding behind the safety of his back.

So there stands Park Chanyeol, resident group dork of save the earth or we die, hand in hand with a set of pale fingers belonging to a sheepish face adorned with a dimple even deeper than Chanyeol's that it digs black-hole deep into the sleek pale skin.

Sehun feels a ridiculous urge to poke into it, since it looks like it'll swallow the tip of his index, but reckons that he can at least wait until the guy's properly introduced.

Before anyone can come up with any words, Jongdae whips up a handwave, already on friendly terms. Jongdae's smile is so inexplicably blinding that even his runaway dimple decides to show up, 'Yixing-hyung~'

 _Apparently_ people with dimples just gravitate towards each other; facts of the day.

'Hi, Dae,' Yixing says, smiling.

The guy's the full name hasn't even yet reached his ear and Sehun is suddenly struck with a funny feeling.

Jongin's fault, Sehuh concludes. Years of constantly ruining Sehun's sleep schedule and now his body is starting to fail on him and he's having weird symptoms in the middle of the day.

Sehun makes a note to yell at Jongin whenever they hit skype again later tonight.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> fyi:
> 
> not everyone is born with the superpower gift. and if the details escaped you, luhan's is kind of a 'seer'. in this universe it's not a common power to have, but some people think it's one of most precious talent.  
> _____
> 
> further Info:
> 
> \- post-graduates: minseok luhan yifan junmyeon  
> \- third years: yixing baekhyun  
> \- second years: chanyeol jongdae, kyungsoo  
> \- first years: zitao jongin sehun


End file.
